


“Please Don’t Tell Anyone”

by Smolfluffyrenjun



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Everyone loves Renjun, Harem, I LOVE RENJUN, M/M, even his friends, everyone is basically in love with him, no one knows about it, only his parents and moomin plushies, renjun is secretly a singer, we all love renjun, you love renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolfluffyrenjun/pseuds/Smolfluffyrenjun
Summary: Huang Renjun, a shy little boy who loves to sing. The only problem is no one knows about it. He’s been living his entire life singing only for his parents, the moomin plushies he owns and the few people who follow him on sound cloud. So what happens when someone hears him sing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally posted in my twitter account but I also wanted to post it here too, hope you guys enjoy💗

Hope you guys like this story


	2. Why are you so annoying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first guy in the harem will be in this chapter. Can y'all guess who he is????

Renjun has always been shy from the very beginning. From the day he was born up to now, the only ironic thing about it is when you get to know him it seems like the total opposite. He’s very outgoing and loud when it comes to his Family and Friends. Okay, friend. Lee Donghyuck was the only friend Renjun ever had and he also seems to plan on making it stay that way. It’s not that renjun hates socializing with other people and no, renjun is not an angsty ass teen who wants to be left alone to sulk and cry over how his life sucks, he’s done with that, thanks to the ever so bright Lee Donghyuck, without him renjun would’ve been more quiet and introverted, so the boy is really thankful for 13 year old haechan for walking up to him with a smile and a goal to making him laugh within the next minutes or so.

 

“Do you really have to go?” Haechan asked, eyes a bit sad from their departure 

 

“Yes! I have to.... it’s my job and I also happen to like it there”

 

“god you’re lame, being a part librarian for our school is not very likable, why did I even walked up to you in 7th grade” he pinched the bridge of his nose, acting a tad bit dramatic for the situation at hand.

 

“Because you love me” haechan laughed at that, if only renjun knew.

 

“Yeah yeah! Whatever! But just remember... if you ever get bored you know where I am” he winked at renjun, shooting finger guns at him before walking away.

 

Unlike Haechan’s firework personality, renjun is more calm, he preferred places where he could peacefully stay at. Doing the things he loved the most which is drawing, reading books, listening to music and also singing them in pure serenity. That’s why the library was a haven for him. A safe place where he can freely sing his heart out, well quietly of course.

 

You guys might be confused or have a few questions as to why renjun doesn’t want anyone to know that he sings. Does he have magical vocal chords that when he sings everyone one will fall in love? Or a voice that can make people go deaf. Well, No. Huang Renjun just simply doesn’t want anyone to know he sings because he thinks he’s not good enough. He’s afraid people will not like his voice and poke fun of him for that. He’s afraid of being judged for the thing he loves most doing.

 

His parents always compliment him, tell him that he owns an amazing voice and should sing more often but not to them only, this is where renjun gets scared, whenever his parents start talking about sharing his talent, they’d tell him to join school performances or any contest that’ll showcase his gift but of course renjun will always tell them that he doesn’t want to and that performing for them was enough. Gratefully, Renjun’s parents aren’t pushy and easily gave in to their sons wishes.

 

Finally arriving at the library, renjun makes his way to the front desk that is located across the room, I’d be easy if the library was small, but no it was huge. Like as big as the colosseum in Rome big. But thanks to this place being his favorite, he takes in a deep inhale and happily starts marching towards his destination.

 

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•

 

“Hello front desk” he cheerfully bounces at his spot when he sees it. He runs behind it and carefully runs his fingers across the back of his chair.

 

“Hello mister chair!” He removes his yellow jacket and backpack, hanging his jacket on the chair and placing his backpack on the seat. He takes in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of old books and musty wooden tables. Everything in here was just perfect. The slightly dim room with the big vintage windows serving as the only source of light, the varnished tables and shelves that goes along with the whole old-fashioned aesthetic of the place and the clean empty tables with only one table messily filled with books-

 

Renjun snaps out from his trance when he double checks the table in the center. Who in their right mind would just leave the books they used on the table they also used? Do they not have any manners?

 

Renjun internally groaned and stomped towards the sinful area.

 

“Who would do this?” He whispered to himself as he inspected the desk. He definitely did not like what he was seeing.

 

“The person who did this should be thankful I’ll be listening to billy eilish because if I wasn’t I’ll be burying them and not a friend” (hope you get the billy eilish song reference)

 

He took out his phone from his pocket and started cleaning up the mess. He walked back to the front desk again, grabbing the cart that is parked just beside the small swing door.

 

“Maybe it's in the gutter where I left my lover~”

 

“What an expensive fate~”

 

“My V is for Vendetta~”

 

“Thought that I'd feel better~”

 

“But now I got a belly-”

 

“You have a really nice voice...”

 

 

 

 

‘Shit. That did not just happen....’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted Jaemin to go first but the way I wrote the person here reminded me more of mark, so I changed it to him.
> 
> Hope you guys still enjoyed it!!!


	3. Why are you so annoying part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is where you guys will know who mystery guy is, for real!!!

“Look. Amanda, I don’t know who told you this but-*buzz*”

 

“But- *buzz*”

 

Haechan was at practice, currently going over his lines before they practice on stage later on. He wanted everything to be smooth, no tongue-tied situation whatsoever but it seems like his phone doesn’t want him to be in 100% condition, could you believe it suddenly buzzed in the middle of a VERY important scene, this really shows a lot about his phones personality and they’ll definitely be having a talk later.

 

He angrily pulled his phone out of his pockets and pressed the power button a bit too hard in my opinion.

 

Notification:

•New tweet from HRenjun•

How stupid can you be renjun

 

•New tweet from HRenjun•

How can you just let that happen? How ignorant can you be to just do that carelessly?!?!

 

Okay.... maybe he was too harsh on his phone earlier, maybe his phone just wanted to update him about renjun. Well to be more exact his twitter account wanted him to be updated on renjn..... alright! Haechan has renjun on tweet notification. So what?! He just wants to be alert about everything the boy does, is that so bad?

 

For the past 3 years haechan has had the most fattest crush on renjun. He doesn’t even know if he should call it a crush when he has already fallen for the boy when they first met on 7th grade, chemistry class. He didn’t know what it was that made renjun stand out of all of the people in that small room, maybe it was because of the big rainbow sweater that was practically eating him or the blonde hair he had, pairing it with golden glasses that beautifully framed his face. Whatever it was, his eyes just flew right at him and he never even once regretted meeting the boy. To be honest he wouldn’t actually know what to do if he had not met renjun, he wouldn’t know what to do if he hadn’t entered that room and walked up to him. To haechan that is the only nightmare he’s afraid of ever having. Not meeting Huang Renjun.

 

Haechan quickly opened up twitter and hurriedly commented a ‘what did you do this time?’ and a ‘Seriously?!? What did you do??? Now I’m really worried’. Now he waited.

 

He waited for a few seconds, no reply. Seconds turned into minutes and he definitely won’t wait for these minutes to turn into hours, he opened up his messaging app and flooded their GC and renjun's with messages asking ‘what happened’ and ‘if he’s okay?’.

 

A few minutes have passed and renjun has finally replied but not with the answer he wanted. Renjun said that it was nothing and asked if he could tell them about it later. Haechan wanted to say ‘no,’ tell him ‘tell me about now!’ But he knew if he pushed renjun they’ll start fighting and that is an experience haechan doesn’t want to relive again, so he said obliged to his crush and turned of his phone. It hurts to somewhat know that the love of your life is going through something and doesn’t want to tell you.

 

But you know what hurts the most? Being treated like a mom by the guy you love the most. Why? Because all of the worrying and caring haechan did was too much, too much to the point renjun, his love, saw it way differently from how you wanted him to see it. Did he overdid it? Or is Huang Renjun just dense?

 

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•

 

Meanwhile in Renjun’s Situation:

 

Renjun releases a sigh of relief. If there was anything harder than organizing books it is trying to get out of a conversation with haechan. Mostly when he’s in mom mode. Sure it was sweet of him to worry about renjun, renjun is even grateful about it. But it’s at times like this where renjun just wishes for haechan to let him go off the hook without turning into a more mom-ish state.

 

He placed his phone back into his pocket, earphones now dangling along his neck, taking in a quiet inhale before facing the man who heard him sing with a slight forced smile. This was definitely the worst day of renjun’s life. All of those years of him trying to hide his voice is now all gone and it’s all because of the stupid guy who left his books on the table’s fault.

 

“You have a really nice voice” the guy repeated again.

 

Renjun formed a small pout on his lips and faced the messy table again, he started picking up the books again, piling them on the cart he had, he didn’t want to have a conversation with the guy or entertain him more by declining his compliment that’ll probably make him repeat the compliment, so he said a tiny thank you and continued on with the chore left to him by that ignorant guy.

 

“Aren’t you one of those singers friend?” The guy asked in which renjun replied with a sudden halt of his movements.

 

“Yeah, I remember you. You’re always backstage with them. Haechan and Chenle, now I remember” just when renjun thought this day couldn’t get any worse. This guy knows him and also his friends.

 

“How come you don’t sing with them?” He asked again.

 

“Because I don’t want to.... and because I’m not a singer” he replied with a bit of sarcasm, eyes still focused on the arranging the folded pages in the books.

 

“Don’t really sing?” The guy mimicked “have you heard yourself? You sound amazing” and with that renjun finally faced the guy, his eyes locking with the other and he just looked at him.

 

It was quiet for awhile until the guy broke it with a

 

“Can you sing again?”

 

“Ugghhh! No!”

 

“Come on! Just once....” the guy looked at him with adorable puppy eyes and a pout. Other people might find this cute but for renjun it was the opposite. You see renjun doesn’t like aegyo. So it was taking all of his will power not to put the guy in a chokehold right now.

 

“No.” renjun said once again. This time finally walking away with the cart.

 

“Please!” The guy begged as he followed the small latter into one of the books aisles.

 

“Ugghhh. NO!” He faced the guy hands fisted to his sides and shouted

 

“WHY NOT?!?” The guy shouted back

 

“BECAUSE I DON’T SING! OKAY?!” Renjun rebutted

 

“THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING EARLIER?!?”

 

Renjun paused. He didn’t know what to reply to that. Renjun can’t lie or say dumb shit just to prove he wasn’t singing earlier. So pressed his lips into a thin line and furrowed his brows, cheeks dusted with a slight pink shade because of embarrassment and frustration.

 

“Come on. Just sing. One last time” this time the guys voice sounded more warm and welcoming. It sounded as if it was alluring renjun to sing.

 

Renjun brought his head to look around the area, checking if there was anyone around. He took in an a small breath, the guys eyes filled with anticipation as he looked at renjun’s chest heave for air.

 

“Finally he’s gonna sing” the man thought to himself

 

*Renjun breathing in* and “No.”

 

Renjun exited from the guys presence. Leaving him with slight disappointment and shock.

 

“Ain’t no way am I singing for a total stranger” he said as he turned left.

 

________________________________________

 

•Back to Haechan•

 

“Haechanie hyung! Come on! Sir Park is already calling us!” Chenle shouted as he approached haechan. Hair disheveled and a bit damp from sweat.

 

Now. You may ask who is chenle? I thought renjun only had one best friend? Well, yes he does and that is haechan. But chenle is different. Way different. You see, chenle is renjun’s CHILDHOOD best friend. There’s a massive contrast between those words and the two of them. Chenle has been renjun's best friend since diaper days. Though chenle is a year younger than haechan and renjun, he can still get a long with both of them very easily and haechan hates it. No. Haechan despises it. He doesn’t like the fact that chenle has been with renjun waaay longer. He also doesn’t like the fact that chenle has been and seen almost all of renjun’s first times, like the first time renjun lost his tooth or the first time he rode his bike and fell off it, or the first time renjun went on his emo phase, or the first time renjun was asked out by a guy named wong yukhei to their middle school formal dance, in which renjun declined because he was going with chenle, haechan disliked that the most but what haechan loathed the most is chenle being there the first time he met renjun. You see haechan didn’t really tell you the whole story, yes haechan did walk up to renjun but it was after chenle sneakily slid between them and introduced himself first, continuously talking after his introduction as if he wanted haechan to never be able to present himself to the ever so beautiful renjun. And to make the matter even worse, Zhong Chenle likes renjun. How does haechan know? Well he’s not sure, but just seeing the way he talks and act whenever renjun is around is enough proof for haechan to assume that he too likes the guy he loves.

 

“Seriously chenle? You could’ve just walked. look at you? You’re all sweaty” haechan ran his hair through the youngers hair in an attempt to fix it but frowned when it did nothing. Alright, maybe he doesn’t hate chenle that much. I mean what can you do? The kid is undeniably cute. But not as cute as Renjun though. This also doesn’t change the fact that he too likes renjun, yes he’ll take care of this kid but when the time comes and chenle asks him to help him out with renjun, haechan will, of course, help him...... self by secretly sabotaging whatever he is planning to do to get renjun. Call it messed up but haechan is the type of guy to do anything for the person loves. But haechan is also not a dick, so he hopes the time never comes because he has somewhat grown accustomed to chenle

 

“I’m fine!” Chenle said as he fished at his back pocket, he pulled out a small handkerchief and started patting his forehead to wipe the few sweat he produced. Haechan watching him as he did it. This is the actual time haechan acts like a caring mom, whenever he was with chenle and he’s happy that chenle sees him as that too, if only renjun thinks like chenle too when it comes to these things. Too bad, he doesn’t.

 

“Hey! Faggot! Can you two stop flirting and bring your asses over here before mister park throws another tantrum.” A male voice shouted from across the room.

 

Haechan shot his head towards the owner of the said voice and was soon met with Na Dae Kang. The infamous twin brother of Na Jaemin. The two were handsomely identical with one another, their characteristics also very similar. They both liked to dance, act, sing, cook, play the piano and flirt, consider that as a talent because they’re astonishingly good at it. The only problem is Na Dae Kang is a dick. The boy liked to poke fun of everyone that seemed inferior, usually got into childish fights and bullied almost half of the students in NCT High. Oh! He’s ironically very gay too. So haechan was a bit confused when he called them a faggot when he too is a.... faggot.

 

Have I told you that Na Daekang also happens to be haechan’s mortal enemy when it came to acting. Haechan is clueless to what or whom started the fight, all he knows is that he hates him and that he is much much much better at acting than him.

 

Haechan walked across the room, chenle’s wrist already in his hand, towards the door where daekang was standing, he didn’t want to say anything back to daekang, cause he’s smarter than that and he knows if he said something it’ll just start a ruckus and that was the last thing haechan needed. He was already thinking too much about Renjun, he didn’t need or want trouble at the moment.

 

As he walked past daekang, the boy brought his shoulder past haechan, shoving the latter a bit.

 

Haechan was literally gonna burst. He was gonna put this guy through hell. But chenle was there and haechan knows that that’s not a very mature thing to do. So he straightened his back and forced a smile on his face. He chuckled quietly.

 

“Better watch that shoulder of yours. You wouldn’t want it broken now, do you?” He shoved daekang’s shoulder back and continued on walking back to set.

 

Daekang just scoffed as he fixed himself up, dusting the imaginary dust from the shoulder haechan bumped him on.

 

________________________________________

 

•Back to Renjun and Mystery Guy•

 

“How many times do I have to ask you to sing for me?”

 

It has been exactly 2 hours, 56 minutes and 34 seconds since renjun met this guy and he’s already beyond pissed with how much this guy has been following him around the library, repeatedly asking him to sing. Renjun and the guy is currently organizing the books, again, returning them to the right shelves of their genre and of course alphabetically arranged because who the fuck doesn’t organize their books alphabetically.

 

“How about-” renjun stopped from pushing a book further into a slot, his eyes looking up at the guy “-a million to a never” renjun then faced the book again and pushed it fully in.

 

“Your no fun” the guy replied as he leaned on the shelves, hands crossed and expression looking a bit sad.

 

“And your annoying...” renjun grabbed a book 

 

“You know I just met you-” renjun tiptoed

 

“And-” he stretched his arm up to try and place the book back on top of the shelf

 

“And you can’t reach that” the mystery guy finished the sentence as he grabbed the book from renjun’s small hand and effortlessly did the job for him.

 

Renjun glared at him, narrowing his eyes as if he just did something wrong.

 

“Aren’t you gonna say thank you?” He asked

 

Renjun continued eyeing him for a while before he averted his eyes back to his cart. He pushed it to the front desk, taking large steps to quicken up his pace while the other guy he was with tailed behind him, walking normally because how fast can renjun’s tiny legs really take him? He parked the cart to the side and immediately ran behind the counter as if it could protect him from the guy.

 

“That’s very rude for you to do, you know? Not saying ‘Thank You’ to the person who helped you” The guy said him. Arms crossed once again while he shook his head sideways.

 

“First of all, I didn’t ask for your help” Renjun retorted as he started to pack his sketchbook and coloring materials into his small yellow backpack.

 

“-and second, you mocked me and my height when you so called ‘helped’ me” he angrily zipped his backpack up. Grabbing his large yellow jacket from the chair and hurriedly slid his small little arms into the sleeves. He faced the guy for the last time and said

 

“I’m done with my shift, so unless you don’t wanna sleep in here for the night I suggest you walk out that door and leave before I lock you in” Renjun warmly smiled at him as he jingled the keys he was holding beside his face to prove he wasn’t joking. The guy groaned in defeat and walked away from the counter and not so long returned with a brown shoulder bag with him.

 

“Before we go.... can you-“

 

“No.”

 

“Well.....” he sighed “I tried”

 

Renjun wore his backpack and happily marched towards the large double door while the guy walked with slight glum to his step.

 

He brought his head back up to try one last time before his eyes greeted him with a rather cute image of renjun’s small yellow jacketed back with his also yellow backpack. It was a heart tickling sight, renjun looked so adorable and fragile, and the guy even agrees.

 

Wait.... the guy agrees?

 

He shook his head, realizing that he has been standing in the same spot for a while, renjun’s small back becoming even smaller with how much the boy already walked further ahead from him. He ran close enough to renjun when he suddenly caught a glimpse of a pin stuck to the boys backpack. There was a guy with blond hair on the pin, with a text that says H-R-V-Y.

 

Lucky for the guy he knows this dude, well not as a friend or anything, more on because his cousins can’t stop talking about him. His lips formed a mischievous little smile because of the little plan he had instantly made in his mind. At this point this guy gave up on trying to ask renjun to sing for him..... well not really, and just wanted to tease the heck outta him.

 

“HRVY is soooo untalented” renjun stopped dead on his tracks and slowly turned around to face the person who dared disrespect the guy renjun loves so much.

 

“What did you just say?” Renjun asked as if he didn’t hear it but the truth is he’s giving this guy another chance to change whatever lie he just spat out.

 

“I said HRVY is a talentless, auto-tune using asshole.” The guy smirked at him. He just wasted the chance renjun gave away, not only did he blindly see the one opportunity renjun gave him to change what he said about his beloved HRVY but he also made it worse by adding more unpleasant comments about him.

 

“You’re gonna regret ever saying that” Renjun said with a blank face. He brought his hand up and showed the guy the keys he was holding.

 

“I guess you really are sleeping here tonight” Now it was renjun’s time to smirk at him. He didn’t really care about the guy anymore, in fact he’ll probably do anything just to get him out of his hair and locking him in the library was such a tempting thing to do.... but renjun isn’t like that (or is he?) as much as he wanted to do it he wouldn’t and couldn’t (or could he?), so he just settled on scaring the guy with it.

 

He run as fast as he could to get to the door because fuck, the school library was one ginormous ass room that almost looked like an arena.

 

Renjun stretched his legs out, trying his best to make the largest strides he could ever muster. Meanwhile the guy was just running normally, the guy actually found it cute how renjun thought he could out run him, I guess being part of the track and field club had its perks, so this was definitely gonna be a piece of cake.

 

He let renjun run ahead for a bit and when the guy finally deemed he was far enough he started running. His legs took large strides same as renjun did but larger, both hands fisted and propped up to his sides as he catches up to the boy. It really wasn’t that hard to catch up to renjun, in less than a few seconds the guy was already an arm reach away. So the guy did it. He stretched his hand out and grabbed at renjun’s yellow hood in which he immediately wished he didn’t because as soon as he yanked at it, the boy instantaneously tripped and fell hard on his knees with a loud thud.

 

The guy, thankfully enough, stopped at the right moment because if he didn’t he would’ve smooshed the small little boy into a pulp with his body. He stood there quietly looking down at the boy who is trying to bring himself up. This guy didn’t know what to do. Unbelievable. I mean he did. But he froze, he couldn’t believe the fact that he’s the reason renjun tripped and now here he is, whimpering and crying about how painful it is.... wAit?!? cRyIng?!? Oh no.... this is not good.

 

The guy went down on his knees and gently helped renjun sit up, the boys tiny hands wrapped around his already slightly swollen knee. This day was definitely not renjun’s day. He was already feeling annoyed, tired and troubled, now pain is added up to that equation. Renjun didn’t know what to do anymore, he just wanted to be in an area where he can freely sing without being shy. An area where he could peacefully draw and listen to music which he could sing along to without worrying about anyone ever hearing him. But because of one careless action he did earlier now caused him such a great consequence. Was it really bad for him to sing? Does the world really not want renjun to sing his heart out? What a cruel fucking joke. This was painfully now the worst day of his entire life and he couldn’t do anything about it but to cry and let the tears run down his cheeks like a waterfall.

 

“I’m sorry....” the guy spoke shamefully as he looked at renjun in the eye.

 

“I’m sorry.... I shouldn’t have forced you like that.... or teased you like that.... or grabbed your jacket like that...” he stroked renjun’s back as he apologized, hoping that maybe that’ll help renjun calm down. In which he did, well just a little.

 

“Yeah... you better be” renjun replied with a hiccup

 

The guy just chuckled at that while he removed renjun’s backpack from him, slinging both straps on one of his shoulders, deciding that he’ll be carrying it and that they’ve done enough joking around for today. The boy needed medical attention and that is top priority at the moment, so he brought his arm under both of renjun’s knee and the other to his back. Swiftly picking him up with renjun’s arms worriedly snaking around his neck.

 

“W-what are you doing?!?” He questioned

 

“I’m bringing you to the infirmary” the guy started walking again

 

Renjun didn’t know what to say. He was speechless. He really was. Earlier he found this guy annoying, hated him even. But now.... now he doesn’t know. He found it endearing, how the guy was just so open and friendly to a person he just met. How he could easily just help someone out, but to be fair, he was the reason why he needed help.

 

“You know I could walk....” renjun said. Eyes glued to the guys neck because looking at the guy in the eyes suddenly seemed so much harder.

 

“Could you really though?” He smiled at the pout renjun did when he replied with that, sliding his hand further more to renjun’s waist.

 

They, by they I mean only the guy, silently continued to walk to the infirmary. Renjun’s bijou sniffles and the guys footsteps the only thing being heard amongst the two.

 

Unexpectedly, renjun’s day wasn’t that bad after all.

 

________________________________________

 

•At the infirmary•

 

They eventually arrived at the infirmary. A comfortable bubble of silence still surrounded them as the guy sat him down on one of the beds.

 

They both looked around the room. Waiting for anyone to come up to them and ask what happened but to their dismay no one appeared.

 

“I guess the nurse decided to leave early too huh?” The guy walked towards the white table and pulled at one of the drawers. He grabbed a pair of scissors and gauze out of that drawer, softly closing it to make no sound. He resumed to eye the area until his eye spotted one of the clear cabinets, he opened it up and grabbed a can out of it.

 

He approached renjun and knelt down in front of him to level himself to the boys swollen knee. Thank god renjun was wearing knee shorts today because he really wasn’t in the mood to strip his pants in front of a not so complete stranger. The guy pushed the hem of his shorts a bit higher in which renjun replied with a cute blush.

 

The guy held the can up and removed the cap, renjun finally being able to see it clearly, he was gonna apply numbing spray to renjun’s knee. After doing so, he professionally wrapped the gauze around the boys knee and trimmed off the excess.

 

“And we’re done.” The guy beamed up at renjun

 

“How’d you know what to do?”

 

“Well.... I’m part of the track and field, so what you just experienced earlier happened or happens to me a lot” the guy laughed and stood up from his position, his eyes never leaving renjun’s along the process.

 

Now renjun feels even shittier.... earlier he cried so much just because he tripped, one time. Now knowing that the guy has experienced this a lot more than he has makes him feel bad. He was even kind enough to mend renjun himself. He needed to thank this guy properly. What can he do to show his gratitude towards him.... Renjun thought hard and long before the perfect idea finally came to mind.

 

Fuck it. Just sing for him already.

 

And with that renjun started singing.

 

“I wanna be alone~”

 

“Alone with you, does that make sense?~”

 

“I wanna steal your soul~”

 

“And hide you in my treasure chest~”

 

“I don't know what to do~”

 

“To do with your kiss on my neck~”

 

“I don't know what feels true~”

 

“But this feels right so stay a sec~”

 

“Yeah, you feel right so stay a sec~”

 

•Hostage by Billie Eilish•

 

“That was beautiful....” the guy said, face evidently filled with shock and admiration for the boy sitting in front of him.

 

Renjun didn’t know how to react to that. He has never received such a serious compliment about his voice from anyone outside of his family or his moomin plushies. So he just blushed and looked down at the ground with an embarrassed smile, breathing out a small ‘thank you’.

 

“How come you don’t sing along with your friends?” He asked, taking a sit beside renjun. “You know.....” he trailed off, getting shy all of a sudden. “I’d actually prefer to listen to your voice”

 

Renjun brought his head up and looked at the guy. Was he lying? He’s definitely joking.... Did he really want to listen to renjun sing? Just him and no one else? Renjun’s red cheeks continued to spread across his face, up to the tips of his ears and the base of his neck, though the guy can’t see it, renjun could definitely feel it.

 

“I-I can’t do that....” the fuck was that stutter for?

 

“Why not? I bet if the whole school heard you they’d thi-”

 

“NO?!?” Renjun cut the guy off, the sound of panic dripping from his voice. He brought his hands to the guys and held them.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone about t-this....” he begged.

 

“Why? Don’t you want to share your talent with everyone?”

 

Renjun stayed quiet. It’s not that he doesn’t want to share the talent given to him. He already does that with his family and the few people who follows him on sound cloud, for him that was enough sharing.

 

“Okay.... I won’t tell anyone” the guy reassuringly said, taking renjun’s silence as an explanation to his question as to why he doesn’t want to do it.

 

Renjun beamed at him, his whole demeanor changing from anxiousness to relief and gratefulness.

 

“On one condition” and there it was, the catch.

 

“You have to do a cover with me for my Music Class....”

 

“What?!? No!” Renjun removed his hands from the guy and brought them to the edge of the bed, pushing himself off it. Realization soon hitting him when he felt his injured knee give up, causing him to collapse a bit, thankfully the guy caught him, again, one hand by his waist, again, and the other on his back, again.

 

“Come on.... it’ll just be audio recorded, no one will even see your face....” the guy stood up from the bed and helped renjun stand up straight too.

 

Renjun examined him. Checking for any sort of lie or mischief but he found none. He seems to be telling the truth. The smaller gave out a sigh, who knew he’d still end up giving in to this guys requests.

 

“Fine, but just one song” renjun conditioned

 

The guy instantly lit up with the given answer. Boy was he gonna get an A+ for this class.

 

“Thank you sooo much!”

 

“Yeah. Whatever....”

 

“Um.... can you help me walk to the bus stop?”

 

“Oh shit! Yeah, of course” the guy frantically gave back renjun’s backpack and went down on his knees. “Hop on my back.”

 

“Or we can just-“

 

“Just get on.... this is much easier” and with that renjun shrugged his shoulders and hopped on the guy, tightly wrapping his arms the guys neck, his thighs placed at either sides of the guys body.

 

“The names mark lee by the way.” The guy who is now mark added as he stood up, firmly holding renjun’s legs.

 

“Huang Renjun. Now let’s go.”

 

I guess you can say renjun’s day wasn’t bad or good but a little bit of both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who’s next... hmmm!!!


	4. Why do I always make you cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Smolinjunie for more updates on this story

Renjun have always hated Monday’s. I mean who doesn’t, it’s the first day of the week where people have to get up and go to school or work, toiling their ass off like there’s no tomorrow. Monday’s are also a gamble, it’s either everything’s gonna go great and you start your week feeling like nothing can go wrong.... but that doesn’t usually happen because the reality is everything will go shitty and not your way. Think about it, everyone hates Monday’s therefore they’ll have a shitty ass attitude that can be spread to anyone, anywhere at any time. So you see Monday’s will always be bad and there is nothing we can do about it.

 

But there is one particular Monday that renjun hates the most, that was this week, when he met Mark Lee. Sure, he did help renjun with his knee, carried him to the bus stop where he even patiently waited for renjun to get on one safely, why would and how could he hate that? Well he hates it because that was the day where they made a condition about renjun singing with mark for his Music project. Call renjun a drama queen all you want but he’s not overreacting about the fact that he’s singing in front of a new person, he’s fine with that as long as it’s just one.... and as long as renjun have inspected the person thoroughly, deeming him to be fine to sing with or for, but the truth as to why renjun is freaking out is because he’s terrified of what Mark may think of him. Yeah, the guy did say he had a beautiful voice but what if he just caught him on a good day where renjun’s voice was the prettiest when used singing, or maybe it was because of the setting, being in a big area tends to make the voice sound a lot better since it creates an echo-y effect, he’s afraid that he’ll perform badly and that Mark will see him disappointingly different after that.

 

“Come on renjun! You’re fine! You’ll do great!” He said to himself as he sat down on their cafeteria table. It was currently Thursday, 3 days since Mark entered his life and he’s got to applaud this guy. After that night at the bus stop, renjun thought he’ll never see this guy again and only meet up with him when they start recording for his project but he was wrong, the next following day Mark stuck by renjun’s side like he was glued to him, the guy started to even wait for him after every subject just to bring him to the next one. A very kind gesture is what renjun thinks of it but he really doesn’t need to do that. Mark also started placing his hands on the smaller boy, sometimes around his tiny shoulders but mostly around his waist. How was haechan and chenle doing you may ask? Well, horrible. Ever since Mark showed up the two has been living the past three days like hell. They were full of anger, irritation and jealousy. Mostly jealousy though. How can this guy just show up out of no where and take renjun’s attention and overall being, to be exact, away from them that easily.

 

Both boys were so envious with how Mark effortlessly did the things they struggled doing to renjun for the past years of their friendship. For example, the hands around the waist thing, you’d think chenle, being the childhood best friend of renjun, would have already done that but he has never even initiated holding renjun’s hand let alone his waist, what? Don’t look at chenle like that! It was hard for him okay?!? He always ended up freezing whenever his hand grazed upon renjun’s when they walked home together, haechan has done it though, but only once and that was just by ‘accident’, meanwhile mark has done it over a million times in the past few days he has been with them. This dude seriously had guts, haechan and chenle would be amazed by that, but he was doing this to their crush, so feeling the other way around was self explanatory and very reasonable.

 

“Hey! Renjun!” finally coming out of renjun’s self motivation trance, he turned his head to the person who shouted at him. It was haechan with chenle beside him. Renjun waved his hand back at haechan and motioned them to come over to which they replied with a nod, happily running towards him.

 

“Oh my god! We missed you so much!” Haechan immediately said when he reached renjun. Hugging the boy in his arms, squeezing him tightly.

 

“Y-yeah I missed you too.... but weren’t we like with each other yesterday?” Renjun said, words almost difficult to speak out since haechan was juicing the life outta him.

 

“Yeah, I know! But ever since that mark guy showed up I never had the chance to bond with you properly!”

 

“What? That’s not true! I’m always with you even when mark is around”

 

“You know, I think we should ditch him and sta-“

 

“Ahem!”

 

“......”

 

“......”

 

“Oh... it’s you” haechan said, dispiritedly. finally removing renjun from his embrace. The boy immediately took a large intake of air when he was set free from haechan’s deathly clasp.

 

“What do you want?” Haechan barked as he sat beside renjun, chenle doing so too but on the other side.

 

“I just came here to hang out with you guys...” mark said as he too sat down with them but on the other side.

 

“.... I also cam to see renjun” he smiled at renjun, eyes filled with nothing else but pure admiration. You see, Mark didn’t start clinging onto renjun just because of the project, that was one out of the 100 and counting reasons as to why he did. But the real purpose of him doing this is because he too fell for him. I mean, who wouldn’t? Just like the other two. The weird thing is he didn’t fell for the boy because of his voice, no, his voice was simply the push the guy needed to grow some balls and finally go up to renjun and talk to him.

 

To be honest, Mark has known renjun for a while now, how? Let me tell you. This all started about 4 month ago, Mark being a grade higher than them means he needs to study more academically, so he started going to the school library and for the past month or two he has been shoving unwanted knowledge into his brain until him and the organ in his head can’t take it anymore. The things student do just to graduate *sigh*.... It soon started to feel like a chore (punishment). Soon turning into a strange addiction that he can’t stop doing, the only problem is, this addiction will only relieve him once and that is when he gets his report card with all passing grades. Has school always been this hard? He hasn’t even passed half of the semester and he’s already on the verge of quitting, head slumped between both of his hands as he read his textbook, skimming the pages and hoping to find something that may interest him but none of it did, then all of a sudden a particular boy in a baby blue cardigan walked in the library. Now this was interesting. Mark must’ve been dreaming that day because never would he imagine to encounter a person with such beauty, he looked like an angel, ready to save anyone from their misery and mark sure was ready to be swept away by him.

 

So everyday after that, he has been showing up to that library not just to study hard and pass but to also quietly admire the boy. Yes it does sometimes look creepy, Mark would even agree on that but this was the only thing he could do at the moment, not because renjun was hard to approach but because Mark is too much of a pussy to do it. So when that day came, when he heard renjun sing, his heart burst, in a good way, and fell deeper in love with the boy. Not only did the guy he like turned out to be super smart, he also happened to be AMAZING at singing. I guess the earth did really know what he wanted. Mustering up all of the courage he had in his body, he walked up to him and said

 

“You have a really nice voice...”

 

And that brings us to where we are now, Mark sitting at the school cafeteria, eyes fixated on a blushing renjun with both of his friends angrily glaring at him. As much as he hated how renjun’s friend treated him, he had to suck it up because he’s already gone this far to be with renjun, why quit just because of two jealous losers renjun call his best friends? It’s funny but also kinda sad how dense Renjun can be for the things him and his friends felt for him. Mark can’t help but pity haechan and chenle, they’ve been with renjun the longest, they have been feeling what Mark is feeling for renjun the longest. Imagine having renjun all for yourself, playfully flirting with him, the boy mindlessly loving his best friends but not so mindless when it came to the two and then a sudden hurricane named mark showed up. Wrecking the flow they had, sucking in the one thing they loved the most. He can’t even blame the two if they acted like this to him or to anyone who got too close to their renjun, he understands them. It’s a pain to see another competitor in the race, trying to win the love your life.

 

“No one wants you here-“

 

“Ch-chenle don’t be rude!” Renjun looked at chenle, eyes filled with shock.

 

“But renjun hyuuuunnggg!” The younger whined “I don’t like him!”

 

“I agree with chenle in this one renjun....” haechan mockingly smiled at mark while nodding his head in agreement to what chenle said.

 

Meanwhile Mark just sat there with the same loving expression he had for renjun from the very beginning, undisturbed with whatever the two were saying about him. Not really caring if they don’t like him, his here for renjun and renjun only. So what if they didn’t approve of him.

 

“Hey! Seagull face-“

 

“Haechan!” Renjun quietly scolded to which Haechan rolled his eyes at that.

 

“How long are you planning on ‘hanging out’ with us?” He eyed the guys face. Eyes almost looking like an eagle with how hard he’s been glowering at him. I mean he did looked kinda good, haechan admits, and he might actually have a chance with renjun but of course haechan wasn’t gonna say it or believe it since he roots for himself and sometimes chenle but mostly himself! Always himself! gahd! He was so gonna get renjun first.

 

“As long as renjun wants I guess....” haechan wasn’t the only one who rolled his eyes at that now. Mark’s smile grew larger as renjun’s blush grew deeper. How can someone just create a stunning ass person like Huang Renjun? He should be illegal.

 

“Well too bad.... Renjun doesn’t want you here, right renjun?” Haechan bravely wrapped his arms around renjun’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his side. He looked at renjun with anticipating eyes. Waiting if he really didn’t want Mark’s presences here with them. Renjun not wanting to disappoint returned the look with a face that says ‘huh?’ And ‘I don’t know what to say.’ Why is lunch suddenly too difficult to handle?

 

“I guess....yes?” Mark frowned at that while Haechan smirked. Luck was on haechan’s side now.

 

Mark stood up with a disheartened aura. Never would he peg renjun to be so weak when it came to his friends. This was not acceptable. He really wanted to be with the smaller boy. Why do these losers have to interfere? If only he could bring renjun with him. I mean, mark could just carry him over his shoulder and bring him to the school garden but that would be rude... and renjun might not want to feel anymore smaller than what he is. What else can mark do to make renjun come with him..... come on! Think Mark, Think!

 

AHA!

 

“Hey renjun.....” he stood up from his sit, eyes still on the boy “could you come with me?”

 

“Are you serious?” Haechan scoffed “he just said he doesn’t want you around. Now move along...” as if it’s even possibly able, haechan pulled renjun closer to him. Chenle, even though haechan is his friend, started to not like how his using the situation at hand as an advantage to make a move on his renjun hyung.

 

Mark continues on his act, he slung the strap of his satchel over him. The smile he once wore now replaced with a fake pondering look. “Oh! Isn’t the talent showcase near? It would be nice if you joined, renjun” Now it was time for renjun to panic, he knew this guy would use their secret as blackmail. Boy did he want to put mark in a chokehold. But that would cause too much of a scene and too much effort so that is a No No.

 

“Renjun? Joining the talent showcase? Ha! Renjun is the most talentless person I know....” wow. that kinda hurt. Renjun thought. “well besides his drawing and his amazing ballet skills...”

 

“Oh my gosh! You really don’t know?” Mark fake asked and also acted shocked. If Mark continues on he’s full on asking for a death wish.

 

“What do you mean I don’t know?” Even though renjun is mad, he’s still panicking, of course. He wasn’t ready to tell haechan or chenle about it yet. It’s not that he’s afraid of them knowing about it.... it’s just he knows his friends, and if he showed them they’d be happy, yes, but they’ll probably also push him into joining their school performances and that’s what’s renjun is scared of.

 

“You don’t know?” Mark loudly gasped. He leaned over, hands planted on the table. This got both of renjun’s friends attention. This was not good. Not good at all. Renjun needs to move quickly before this duck starts quacking.

 

“You see.... Renjun here is amazing at s-“

 

“Hey! Didn’t you ask me to come with you somewhere?” Renjun interferes, awkwardly laughing as he stood from his sit, walking towards mark and grabbing his wrist with his small hands.

 

“Oh! But renjun aren’t you great at s-“

 

“Stapling papers? Yeah I’m really great at that... I might even staple your mouth if you don’t shut up” renjun whispered the last part as he pulled a grinning mark out of the cafeteria. Both friends startled at the action.

 

As you guys can probably tell by now, haechan and chenle were not pleased with what they just witnessed. Not only did they realize the little stunt mark pulled, he also managed to grab renjun out of their grasp, again. Mark, a person their beloved renjun met a few days ago, knows something they, renjun’s ONLY BEST FRIENDS, don’t know about and it’s shitty, real shitty. Haechan and chenle was confused, how can a seagull suddenly be this close with renjun? They already have secrets.... secrets that renjun doesn’t even want them to know. This was a new feeling, a scary feeling, haechan and chenle were not only experiencing jealousy.... but they were also feeling a feeling we all have and know too well, filling them up at this very moment is what we call insecurity ladies and gentlemen..... and it is VERY sucky. Were they not enough? Was renjun tired of them? Is there something they did wrong? Questions were now continuously flooding their mind. Questions that they want answers to. Unwanted confusion and worry were gushing through them too like a fast paced river. If this resumes they’ll soon be drowning in their own thoughts and emotions and this is never good because emotions plus confusion equals a very stupid behavior. So let’s just hope that renjun will take care of this.... after he takes care of mister seagull face. Of course.

 

 

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•

 

 

“How could you?!?” Renjun screamed as he and mark halted in an empty hallway.

 

“What do you mean?” Mark asked dumbly to which renjun replied with an eye roll.

 

“What do you mean ‘what do you mean’?!?! You almost exposed me!”

 

“Why don’t you just tell your friends?”

 

“BecAusE?!......”

 

“Because what?”

 

“Because......” he trailed off

 

“Because they’d make me join them.... and i’m just not ready for that yet....” renjun looked at the ground. Just like mark, he wasn’t really keen on the idea of him hiding his talent from his friends too. Every time he thinks about it he gets all speechless and guilty because he can’t face the fact that he’s keeping a secret from his own two best friends.

 

“You know.... renjun if they really were your friends they’d understand if you don’t want to perform....” mark went closer to renjun, placing a hand onto the younger’s shoulder. “To me... it seems more like you don’t trust them....”

 

“What?!? No! That’s not it! I trust them! I really do-“

 

“Then why don’t you tell them?!?”

 

“Because-“

 

“Because your scared that they’d force you blah blah blah blah blah! Renjun, what your saying isn’t really an excuse..... it’s more of a cover up to why you really don’t want them to know.....”

 

Wow..... this guy may look dumb but he sure can read people.

 

Renjun stood their dumbfounded. Never would he thought Mark, out of all people, read him like a child’s book. Easy and clear. Renjun’s eyes were probably as big as a dinner plate by now with how surprised he is with Mark. Should he just tell him the real reason? No! That would prove how easy he really is! But if he doesn’t and continues on with his little charades, he’ll look stupid, prideful even. Why is everything so hard to do. Why is everything so complicated. Why is everything so frustrating. A few days back everything was fine, everything was alright.... why did he have to sing?! Why did he have to let his guard down like that! How dumb can you fucking be renjun?! How fucking dumb?!?

 

With the amount of feelings that are crashing down on renjun like an avalanche, he didn’t realize he was already starting tear up. His eyes were full to the brim, taunting to fall at any second to any movement that may occur at this moment. But of course, mark just had to be nice and bring both of his hands to renjun’s cheeks, rubbing the pads of his thumbs to the underside of renjun’s eyes, comforting him, this of course made renjun even more sad, the tears that were taunting to fall were now actually falling on his cheeks and on mark’s hands. Gahd! Why do you have to be such a fucking crybaby!?! Renjun scolded to himself. You can’t even handle a few questions this dude asks you! What a wimp! And with that being said renjun forced to push mark’s hands away from his face, not wanting any sort of contact with the man in front of him, but mark was pushy, he wanted to console renjun, he didn’t mean to make him cry, so he persisted on holding the boy, pulling him in an embrace, face flushed against his chest as renjun continuously sobs onto the older’s shirt. Mark rubbed renjun’s back, wishing that it’ll soothe him because this scenario suddenly felt all to familiar and he doesn’t want it to be. He doesn’t want all of the moments he has with renjun to be sad.... he wants it to be happy... because a happy renjun is one of the best and most prettiest renjun you’ll ever see.

 

The two boys stayed in that position for a while, mark never stopping his actions because he’s Afraid that if he did renjun might start crying again and become even more fragile than what he is now. Boy did he regret ever doing the things he did earlier. Renjun’s sobs slowly but surely slowed down, the little wriggles he did to move away from mark was now gone and is now replaced with him, the boy who Mark loves so much, leaning onto him. It would be a lie if mark said his heart didn’t skip a beat or two. After a few minutes of silent sniffles and head rubs, renjun brought his hand to mark’s arm, he tapped it weakly to which mark frowned at, did mark really just do that to renjun? Did he just break renjun, again? The taller loosened his arms a bit, giving renjun more space to detach his face from mark’s chest, renjun did so that and looked up at mark. And lemme tell you, this was a very unpleasant sight and Mark totally agrees. This was something mark would never ever do again because he doesn’t want to see renjun like this again. His cheeks and the tip of his nose red, his bangs damp from either his sweat or his tears.... and his eyes, his eyes were just the worst, they were red and swollen but aside from that they were full of sadness, uncertainty and maybe a small amount of irritation, was it because of mark? Probably.... but mark didn’t mean for things to end up like this, remember? He brought his thumb to renjun’s cheek and gently caressed it. Earlier renjun was okay, he even got to make him blush.... but why does it somehow always end up in renjun crying whenever mark is around. Why does-

 

“Hey! Are you okay?” A deep voice asked from behind mark.

 

‘For fuck sake! Who the fuck is this now?!?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do guys think he is? Find out in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can follow me at twitter (if you want to) and see the fic for itself😊


End file.
